


Echoes

by NihilismPastry



Series: Monster Stories [2]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Banshee Monster, Blood, Exophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Teratophilia, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Sometimes Moira had echoes of the past churning in her head...





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Gore Warning: Mild
> 
> Sexual Violence Warning: None

She was back there again...

Her wailing echoed off the elaborately painted walls of the mansion, and crawled through it like a plague through an ancient village. The sound could be heard in the servant walkways, and even out in the rose garden, she had once danced in every time the moon grew full and shined bright on the blood red flowers. 

She missed it so much...

Another ear splitting wail was torn from her throat, and tears streamed down her sharp cheek bones and pale lips. She was beginning to despise the taste of salt. Salt, water, and the color black could all burn within the deepest abyss known on this human plane. 

Her shaking fingers curled around the thick black cloak around her body, and she pulled the hood further on her head, obscuring her lightening blue eyes from the paintings of a blonde haired girl that were pinned to every inch of the room's walls. So many green eyes staring at her, all of them mocking her cruel fate. 

_**Knock** _

_**Knock** _

_**Knock** _

She didn't bother looking up from her slim hands. "Come in." 

The door clicked and clacked for several long moments. Finally, she could feel a locking rune unclick with the help of a wand, before the door opened and brought with it cool air and the sound of people chattering out in the halls of the old mansion. The click of heels against the wood floor made Moira's blood boil, and her thin claws curled into her pale skin, blue blood bubbling up dripping down her wrist. 

"Moira, why have you stopped calling for my beloved?" 

"..."

There was a soft sigh, before she caught the sight of a long black dress, and dark hands clenching a white handkerchief. "I knew you fairies didn't care about others, but I didn't realize that you didn't care about yourself either. You realize that you will be stuck here until you can coax her ghost here, don't you?" 

"... Only a necromancer could possibly call your wife, Henrietta." Her voice was hoarse, and she could taste blood on her tongue. "A banshee couldn't possibly commune with the dead." 

"So you say." Henrietta gave a shuddering sigh, and her grip on the handkerchief tightened.  "Just keep screaming, before I give you something to scream about." 

"..."

Henrietta ripped back the hood, and forced her to look up at her own face. Her dark skin, long curly hair, and large eyes were gone. Instead it was your precious face staring down at you, and blood was pouring from your eyes and your mouth like unholy rivers. "Moira, will you start screaming now?" 

The scream that tore through her throat brought the taste of blood to her tongue, her claws ripped through her delicate skin, and her eyes opened so wide she swore her eye balls would fall out as her vision was swallowed by darkness. The stench of blood was gone, and replaced by the soft scent of laundry soap and pets. The rough feel of the cloak was replaced with your soft arms tangled around her wide waist. Your lips were pressed against her shoulder, and on that damned tattoo that marked her as a banshee. 

"It's okay, sweetheart." Your words were hoarse. "It's going to be okay." 

Moira tangled her blood soaked hands into your hair. "Please... Don't leave me, princess. Please don't make me go away. I'll be better, I promise!"

"I won't." You made an X over her heart. "Cross our hearts and hope to die. We'll get through this, together." 

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my very first Banshee, Moira! I wrote this awhile ago, but I thought I would put it up here for everyone to enjoy. 
> 
> Know what you can't enjoy? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
